orthosfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyanan Redigatari
Kyanan Redigatari was the half-human son of the vile Addar Redigatari, an unholy combination of unicorn and fiend. He used his father's horn as a magical implement and was both bard and warlock, his patron being a personage of pure light calling itself the Bard. He had a brother named Deak. He claimed to have smoked flayleaf with Odin, earning him the epithet of Thundertoker. After apparently being killed by Six after an argument between them, he was brought to heel by his father and turned into a weapon. Reappearing clad in a face-concealing helmet, he fought Six once more and killed him. He is presumed to have died and, indeed, he has a grave in Memorial Village. It was later revealed that he had died, but his mind survived, thanks to the machinations of his father and Kuiril al-Wasat. This mind seed was eventually planted into the body of Merryk Tzadur, creating the amalgamate being Kyanan Ophanes. There are some extant works of his that have been catalogued, including a journal and some songs. Description Kyanan was an aasimar, half-human and half-unicorn. He had a small bony extrusion coming out of his skull, like a small ivory horn. His skin had a bluish tint to it. He stood at 5'5" and weighed about 140 pounds. He was pleasant to look at and wore his brown hair in dreadlocks. He had a scruffy beard, the best an aasimar could grow. His eyes were brown. He normally wore a white cloak over padded armour. During his time working under his father's control, he also wore a voice-modulating, face-concealing helmet. Personality Kanan was a deadpan snarker, through and through. If sarcasm were a language, he would have been fluent at birth. His flippant attitude caused most of his interpersonal conflicts, as well as his seeming inability to remember anyone's name, instead opting to give them mostly rude nicknames. When asked about his heritage, he would often make up a different story every time. "An empyrean jizzed in a pool and I crawled out." "I hatched from a couatl egg that was warmed by the ass of a barmaid." "My daddy was a unicorn." The latter one was, of course, true, but no one ever took it as anything more than the others. Despite this, he did genuinely care for the freedom of others, and would go to great lengths to halt what he percieved as injustice. He would always do things in the most efficient lazy way possible. He loved drugs, especially flayleaf. Due to being imbued with the Undying Light, he had a mild fear of the dark. Abilities As an aasimar child of a unicorn, even a fiendish one like Addar, Kyanan possessed natural healing abilities and a resistance to necrotic and radiant energies. He also possessed darkvision, but it wasn't often necessary, since he could innately cast light. After forming a pact with an aspect of the Ohr Ein Soph calling itself the Bard, he gained a number of powers. His healing abilities enhanced and his powers over light grew to the point where he could summon fire from his hands. He developed an agonizing eldritch blast ''that could knock opponents off their feet. This would become his signature offensive move. As a practicing bard, he also developed a magical quality to his voice that allowed him to issue ''suggestions that could alter the desired actions of others, usually with the intent of avoiding bloodshed. He was proficient with the mandolin, lute, lyre, and the flute. He had a pleasant singing voice and was able to sway others with his tongue, in more ways than one. He spoke Common, Elvish, Celestial, and Undercommon, but he could cast comprehend languages to understand tongues he did not know. He was very nimble, but lacked significant constitution. As such, he often invoked an armour of shadows around himself before battle. When he worked under his father, he compensated for his easy incapacitation by learning to unleash a wave of light from himself that healed him while harming his enemies. Possessions Kyanan used the horn he broke off of his father as a magical implement for most of his life, though after his first death it passed to his brother, Deak. Under his father, he used a nondescript wand. He owned a mandolin that he plucked constantly and used to make a quick coin when he needed it. He had a rare white cloak of elvenkind. He usually carried a pipe on him, but nothing to light it with. Given the nature of his powers, he didn't need it. He also never went anywhere without a pair of manacles. They were not generally for subduing enemies. He had a special voice-modulating, face-concealing helmet when he worked under his father. He also had a familiar in the form of a soot-sprite. History Early Life Lost in the Planescape Continued Travels First Death Under Addar's Hoof Second Death and Burial History (Industrial Timeline) While his early life was the same, he never found his way into the Inner Planes in this timeline. After he and Zarielle burned down a temple of Bahamut, they continued to journey. They eventually found Deak and together, the three of them were able to overcome Addar and defeat him. They found a way to prevent him ever taking over their bodies and continued to wander the world. He and Zarielle had a daughter. Eventually, a copy of the Ophanes Journal fell into his possession. He never learned it's significance. At the age of 122, Kyanan died of old age, a half-finished joint next to him. The joint caught his bed on fire and burned down the hut he was living in. His cremated body was spread by the wind. Relationships Lord Addar Redigatari Zarielle Deak Redigatari Ohm Six Clavicus Brightfire Category:Individuals Category:Bards Category:Warlocks Category:Aasimar Category:Orthos